


Forever, Forever

by Cade Welentine (cadewelentine)



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Carlos is a Good Boyfriend, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4599570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadewelentine/pseuds/Cade%20Welentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If Cecil was being honest, he was no longer looking forward to this evening as much as he had been last week when it had been planned."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever, Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sentimental_animals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_animals/gifts).



> So, a while back, I promised generalcupcakery/OrdinaryBird a BPD Cecil fic, because 1) I find her headcanon very intriguing and 2) she is ALWAYS game to write asexual Cecil for me. I wanted to do it justice, so I put it off for a bit so I could research BPD some (Unfortunately, I put it off for much longer than I had intended, sorry about that.). I started reworking it earlier last week, and then, upon seeing that she’s been having a rough couple of days, I pushed it to the top of my WIP list. 
> 
> So, Cupcake, I hope you like it, and I hope I didn’t make too many mistakes portraying BPD. I tried to add in some of your headcanons too. 
> 
> Enjoy!

If Cecil was being honest, he was no longer looking forward to this evening as much as he had been last week when it had been planned. Work was more emotionally taxing than anticipated- he’d had to report on the trial of Hiram McDaniels as Mayor Cardinal had testified the day previous. He knew she was safe, of course, but the idea of Dana having to face the being who had threatened her time and time again was enough to send his mood plummeting.

He had thought about calling to cancel. There was nothing at the moment that he wanted more than to go home and curl up in front of the TV with a glass of Armagnac and watch “The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance” for the ninety-seventh time. But it was important, he thought, to make contact with others. Isolating himself might just make the problem worse.

So here he was, sitting in his car outside of the White Sands Ice Cream Shop (which had been reopened under new management after the whole StrexCorp debacle), trying to work up the motivation to walk inside. He sighed through his nose, deciding that he was never going to manage to motivate himself, and placed his hand on the door handle, pushing it open. He climbed out of the car, knocking the door shut with his hip. Then, when that didn’t close the door correctly, he swore under his breath and yanked the door back open, slamming it shut.

Well, at least that way everyone knew he was here now.

Cecil trudged to the door of the shop. The little bell tinkled when he opened it, and he heard an excited little voice squeal, “Mom, he’s here! Uncle Cecil, over here!” Cecil turned in the direction of the voice.

Janice was excitedly waving him over to their table. Carlos was with her, and Abby and Steve too (Cecil wasn’t exactly thrilled to be spending the evening with Steve Carlsberg, but he recognized that certain concessions had to be made for his sister and niece’s sakes.). Carlos stood to greet him when he approached the table.

“Hey, babe,” the scientist said, pecking Cecil on the cheek. “Janice couldn’t wait, so we went ahead and ordered. I got you black garlic- that’s your favorite, right?”

“Yeah, it is.” Cecil said, unable to hold back a faint smile despite his previous mood. Carlos had remembered his favorite ice cream flavor! Carlos had trouble remembering things that weren’t scientific, and so often forgot the little details of everything anyway, and yet he’d managed to remember such a small thing that Cecil loved. Cecil felt special.

He slid into the booth beside Carlos.

“Are you gonna give it to him?” Steve asked Janice, nudging his step daughter gently with his elbow.

“Janice has something she’s very excited to give you.” Abby told Cecil.

“Here it is!” Janice said, proudly brandishing a neatly wrapped box. The wrapping paper had cats on it and the bow on top was purple. Cecil thought it was almost too perfect to open.

Almost.

He tore into the paper and lifted the lid off the box to reveal a woven bracelet in purple, black, white, and gray.

“It’s a friendship bracelet.” Janice explained. “I made one for everybody, because we’re all gonna be friends forever.”  
“Let’s hope she remembers that when she’s a teenager,” Steve laughed, placing an arm around Abby’s shoulders.

“Forever, forever?” Cecil asked.

“Forever, forever.” Janice nodded.

“You promise?” Cecil pressed. He so often felt like he did things to slight his niece, to convince her to give up on him the way so many others had.

“I promise.” Janice grinned.

“Here, Ceece, I’ll put it on for you,” Carlos offered, taking the bracelet from the box. He tied it loosely around Cecil’s wrist.

“It’s perfect,” Cecil smiled, staring at it. Even his heart felt like it was smiling. “Thank you, Janice. Thank you so much.”

“Oh, you’re welcome, Uncle Cecil.” Janice said. “I’m glad you like it!”


End file.
